1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jar utensil structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jar utensil kit wherein the same is arranged to provide utensils of variously progressively sized heads and handles for access within jar structure for removal of compositions and components therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jars of various sizes are utilized for the storage and subsequent dispensing of various components therefrom, such as creams, lotions, and the like. Removal of such components in the prior art has typically been difficult due to the relatively non-conforming geometric configuration of spoons and such. The instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies by providing for an array of spoon members, each including an ellipsoidal head having a planar side wall providing access to various configurations within a jar, wherein the head structure is formed of resilient material and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.